


precious like a golden touch

by ShipperTrash140109



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, But also, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Tags Are Hard, but im not good at angst so the pacing is wack, monty just found out bryce is dead, so hes a bit sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:48:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24624997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109
Summary: Monty just looks sad, looks positively crestfallen, and Winston feels like complete shit because he has nothing to say. He just rolls onto his side, bracing on an elbow, staring sympathetically down at the other man, when he slowly presses his free hand to the side of Monty’s face, he isn’t expecting him to lean into it, to close his eyes and swallow thickly like he was trying to hold back tears. The Monty Winston knew didn’t cry- the Monty he knew didn’t get sad, he got mad.Winston supposed he had just managed to catch the brief moment where Monty’s grief hadn’t yet turned to ash in his mouth and boiled into rage.
Relationships: Montgomery de la Cruz/Winston Williams
Comments: 16
Kudos: 335





	precious like a golden touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aquamera](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquamera/gifts).



> wow look at me go, here another quick wonty for those who wanted some winston comforting monty after bryces death- the pacing is probably terrible and montys mood turns on a dime but i wanted to get some smut in seeing as i havent written it for months so yea, free bj  
> im still taking fic ideas if you want something to be written, just hmu in the comments and ill see what i can do!  
> title is from 'Favorite Drug' by Daydream Masi

“He’s dead y’know… Bryce is dead.”

It’s like all the air had been sucked out of the room, Winston felt all possible answers die in his throat- what could you say to that? What was there to say? He scarcely knew Bryce Walker, beyond what he’d seen on the news, but he knew he and Monty were like _brothers._

“They fucking did it- their bullshit testimony went to shit so they did the next best thing, fucking murderers” Monty continued, eyes glued to the ceiling, wiping briefly at the sweat beading on his forehead from their previous activities. Winston could see his jaw clenching between words, the fingers on the hand rest against his chest were twitching, it made Winston swallow thickly, he knew what those hands could do. He also wouldn’t consider the trial against Bryce to be ‘bullshit,’ but he wasn’t about to say that to Monty. “He was always there for me…” he trailed off, and Winston watched as a volley of emotions swept across his features, he looked torn, confused. “The night he died I was such an ass to him… I fucking threatened him- that’s the last goddamn thing I ever said to him…” Monty stopped again, his voice was quiet, like he struggled to get the words out, it’s then that he turns his head and they make eye contact, dark brown eyes sweeping over Winston’s face, “whilst I was busy fucking you he was being thrown into the river.”

It sounds like an accusation, but Monty just looks sad, looks positively crestfallen, and Winston feels like complete shit because he has nothing to say, nothing that wouldn’t get him growled at. He just rolls onto his side, bracing on an elbow, staring sympathetically down at the other man, when he slowly presses his free hand to the side of Monty’s face, he isn’t expecting him to lean into it, to close his eyes and swallow thickly like he was trying to hold back tears. The Monty Winston knew didn’t cry- the Monty he knew didn’t get sad, he got mad.

Winston supposed he had just managed to catch the brief moment where Monty’s grief hadn’t yet turned to ash in his mouth and boiled into rage. It felt wrong, felt strange, seeing him so vulnerable- sure, Winston saw Monty vulnerable all the time, when he was worn out after a fuck and asking Winston to let him stay- let him stay in the safe haven of the Hillcrest student’s room, where nobody was out to get him, out to hurt him, where he could just exist. This type of vulnerable was different, this was a fresh wound, and it was something hurtful and world-shattering.

Winston couldn’t keep himself still any longer, and the second he saw the tears brimming in Monty’s eyes, tears that were too quickly wiped away, he wrapped his arms around Monty tight enough to feel him tense at the embrace, frozen stock still. Winston didn’t want to think about how long it had been since Monty had ever been hugged, and he felt a curl of anxiety inside his chest before he felt a shaky arm press lightly against his back. He smiled sadly into Monty’s neck, stroking a hand over his cheek and holding the other man close like he could absorb some of his pain neither spoke- there wasn’t much more to say.

He might’ve been close to falling asleep against Monty’s chest if it weren’t for the brunet rolling them suddenly, planting Winston on his back. When he looks up Monty’s eyes are red-rimmed and watery, the tops of his cheeks damp like he’d been crying in those long moments they’d held each other. His voice is low and wobbly when he talks, eyes not leaving Winston’s, “you tell anyone-”

“And you’ll beat the shit out of me?” Winston finishes, staring up at him, unflinching as he throws an ‘again’ on at the end, a deliberate move that makes a flash of regret appear in the dark brown of the other man’s eyes, his lips pressing together and Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallows like there’s a lump in his throat. “I won’t. You can be whoever you want to be here, remember?”

Monty huffed like it was funny, rolling his eyes, “how do I know you’re not running off to your little Hillcrest bitches?” there was that anger bubbling up- his moment of bare sadness had passed, and now it was replaced with something sharp and hazardous.

“You don’t.”

“I don’t.”

They’re silent again, staring each other down, their breathing the only sound in the room until Winston reaches up, hand slipping over the back of Monty’s neck, and then they’re kissing, and Monty’s mouth is demanding and firm against Winston’s. Monty wanted reassurance, physical proof that he had Winston wound around his fingers enough that he truly wouldn’t share their secret, not only was there the whole hooking up deal involved, but now with all the _emotions_? Winston truly had the juicy intel. Too many people had done Monty wrong, turned him into this bitter, dangerous man, and Winston wasn’t about to add himself to that list of people.

Their mouths are eventually pulled apart by Monty, who takes pause, looking down at Winston, his expression unreadable as he glances over the other man’s kiss-reddened mouth and wide, borderline _adoring_ eyes. “Thank you” the larger man murmured, and the words confused Winston a moment, brows furrowing before his face smoothed, smile breaking out across his face, he could barely mumble back an acceptance of the thanks before Monty was pressing their mouths together, his cheeks flushed and warm against the hand Winston pressed to the side of his face.

Winston knows the romance wouldn’t last long, so when Monty rolls off Winston and onto his back, the dark-haired man knows what’s up. “Want me to show you how thankful I am too?” he asks with a light-hearted chuckle, running his teeth over his bottom lip and watching Monty’s eyes as they track the movement. He feels a jolt inside him at the breathy ‘fuck yeah’ the brunet lets out in response as Winston shuffles down the mattress until he can wrap a hand around the other man’s length, licking a long stripe up the underside and wincing at the rough hand that fisted into his curls. He doesn’t bother much with anymore teasing after that, sinking down onto Monty’s cock in one fell swoop- he figured even if it broke the romance, Monty could use it after everything that happened today alone.

Monty’s length was a thick, heavy weight against Winston’s tongue, just on the right side of being big but not too big to be uncomfortable to suck on, especially when he let it hit the back of his throat to drive Monty crazy, fingers fisting tightly in the dark strands, thighs flexing and Winston knows they could probably kill someone in their own right.

He can hear Monty biting back his own sounds of enjoyment, but Winston doesn’t mind, he just hums as he swallows down until the other man cant help but gasp and jolt his hips up against the dark-haired man’s mouth, a curse slipping from between Monty’s lips at the sensation. A curse similar to the one filling Winston’s head as he ruts against the mattress, the action only resulting in Winston’s throat rumbling with muffled groans of pleasure, which, in turn, makes Monty swear and squeeze the locks of hair in his grasp and jerk his hips up into the warm heat of Winston’s mouth until he’s coming down the other man’s throat with a gasp, Winston having little choice but to swallow it.

Once he pulls off Monty’s length, he presses his forehead into the other man’s hip, breathing hotly against the tanned skin as he wraps a hand around his own aching cock, tugging quickly and rhythmically until he’s choking on a moan and spilling into his own hand, vision pin-pricked with little blacks dots until he comes down and wriggles back up the bed, reaching for a tissue from the box sat on his nightstand, wiping the mess off his fingers before throwing it into the rubbish bin by his desk.

“You get off on that?” Monty asks as Winston collapses back against the mattress- he sounds tired, sounds positively drained and Winston already knows he won’t be calling an uber tonight, and instead will have a warm body to curl against all night and then kiss goodbye in the morning if he’s so lucky.

Winston fixes Monty with a withering glance, but the corners of his mouth curl as he speaks, “you wouldn’t?”

“’Course I fucking wouldn’t… not a fag” he grumbles, more to try and convince himself, if anything. One step forward two steps back.

Winston sighs, smiling at him a moment, before he shrugs, “course you aren’t”

**Author's Note:**

> AYY FEEL FREE TO DROP A KUDOS AND A COMMENT, THANK YOU FOR READING!


End file.
